


Kidnapping Boys Doesn't Make Them Like You (Or Does It?)

by Dani Mahealani (ProtectJeanKirschtein)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meddling Laura, Meddling Laura Hale, Meddling Peter, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shy Derek, Shy Derek Hale, Tumblr Prompt, Young Derek, Young Derek Hale, Young Peter Hale, but enjoy these weirdos, sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectJeanKirschtein/pseuds/Dani%20Mahealani
Summary: “Hey, he’d be lucky to have you as a boyfriend.  It’s just my job as your older sister to tease you.”He looks up to see her giving him one of her warm smiles, one thatdoesn’tgive him nightmares.  “I don’t even know if he likes guys,” he says after a few moments.“I can think of a few ways to find out.”Derek’s eyebrows twist in confusion and he’s fairly certain he doesn’t want to know what sorts of plans she has in mind.  “Just let me handle it, alright?  I can do it.”Laura gets up from her chair and comes around to his side of the table to ruffle his hair.  “Never be afraid of asking for help, Der.  You have a big sister for a reason.”  She steals a sip of his Coke before heading upstairs to her room.Not for the first time that night, Derek presses his face into his arms and groans.---or the one where laura and peter kidnap stiles because derek likes him





	Kidnapping Boys Doesn't Make Them Like You (Or Does It?)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i made this a high school au so this is how old i imagine everyone is:
> 
> Stiles - 16  
> Derek - 16  
> Laura - 18  
> Peter - 25
> 
> savannah sent me a prompt on tumblr for ‘I told my sibling that I had a crush on you and in hindsight I should have known that was a bad idea. Anyway I’m so sorry that they tied you up I swear I had nothing to do with it’ AU + Sterek and this is what happened

Derek really hates the predatory grin Laura’s giving him right now. He _had_ been sitting at the dining room table doing his homework, but now, apparently, he’s sitting at the table being interrogated about his crush. Technically, he could try to lie, but even if Laura wasn’t listening to his heartbeat, she’d make some comment about his ears turning red being a telltale sign that he’s lying. 

He shuts his algebra book and slides it and his notebook to the side. Because Laura is Laura, he knows she won’t stop until she manages to squeeze out every last detail from him.

“It’s just a crush, Laur. It’s not a big deal,” he says.

Laura just raises an eyebrow and keeps giving him that sly grin of hers. Derek’s pretty sure that she wouldn’t need to show off her claws and fangs to convince someone that she’s a werewolf; just the way she looks at other people certainly could.

“Not a big deal, hm? That’s not what Peter said.”

Derek can hear Peter chuckle from the kitchen and he rolls his eyes. “Who even cares about what Peter says?”

“You, for one,” Laura points out. “Just tell me about her. Is she cute?”

Derek shifts in his chair and avoids eye contact with Laura. “It’s not a her,” he says after a few moments.

Laura’s grin softens and she reaches over to rest her hand on top of his. “Tell me about _him_ , then.”

Peter pops out of the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. “Excuse me? It’s not that cello girl?” he asks.

Derek shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “No. I’m fairly certain you’re more interested in her than I’ll ever be.”

Peter sneers. “Oh, please. Sixteen-year-old girls aren’t my type.”

“That’s because their frat boy older brothers are your type.” Laura gives him a knowing look and Derek whips his head around to look at him.

Peter’s actually _blushing_ and it’s then that Derek decides he never wants to know anything about his uncle’s personal life. Ever.

“Keep your mouth shut,” he mutters. Peter gives her the middle fingers before traipsing off to his bedroom.

Derek looks back over at Laura and raises a brow. “Do I want to know?” he asks.

“Depends. Do you want to know about our uncle’s sexcapades?” she says, shrugging.

Derek shakes his head immediately. “No. Definitely not. And I don’t want to know how _you_ know about his sexcapades, either.”

Laura chuckles and shrugs. “Stop thinking about that. Tell me about this boy you’re crushing on.”

He had been hoping she’d forget about that. Derek groans and slumps in his chair. “He’s just this guy in my grade. Like I said, it’s not a big deal.”

“If he was _just some guy_ and if it’s _not a big deal_ , then your heartbeat wouldn’t have risen like it just did.” 

Derek leans forward onto the table to rest his head in his hands and groans. “His name is Stiles,” he grumbles after a few moments. “He’s Sheriff Stilinski’s son.”

Laura cocks her head to the side and Derek just _knows_ what she’s about to ask next. “His name is _Stiles Stilinski_?” she asks. “What kind of name is that?” Bingo.

“Stiles is a nickname. His first name is Mieczyslaw,” he explains. 

Laura laughs and shakes her head. “Question still stands. What kind of name is that?”

“It’s Polish!”

“Of course it is,” she says, still chuckling. “How do you even know how to say that?”

Derek feels all the blood rush to his face and ears and he’s quiet for a moment. “I looked it up online.”

Laura’s laughing again and Derek has the sudden urge to disappear. “Oh, you are too cute, Der. That’s dedication.”

He leans forward to rest his head in his arms on the table. “Shut _up_ , Laura. It’s not even that hard to say.”

She reaches forward to take his hand and she squeezes. “Hey, he’d be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. It’s just my job as your older sister to tease you.”

He looks up to see her giving him one of her warm smiles, one that _doesn’t_ give him nightmares. “I don’t even know if he likes guys,” he says after a few moments.

“I can think of a few ways to find out.”

Derek’s eyebrows twist in confusion and he’s fairly certain he _doesn’t_ want to know what sorts of plans she has in mind. “Just let me handle it, alright? I can do it.”

Laura gets up from her chair and comes around to his side of the table to ruffle his hair. “Never be afraid of asking for help, Der. You have a big sister for a reason.” She steals a sip of his Coke before heading upstairs to her room.

Not for the first time that night, Derek presses his face into his arms and groans.

\-----

It’s been a couple weeks since Laura’s visit home from college and there’s been no mention of Stiles from her. In fact, Derek’s feeling pretty confident, or maybe just a little too hopeful, that she’s forgotten about Stiles. But then he comes home from basketball practice one Friday to see her lounging on the couch reading Cosmo. She never comes home this often during the school year.

“What are you doing here?” he asks as he slings his backpack onto the floor. He joins her on the couch and sticks his feet in her lap because he knows she hates it.

Laura rolls her eyes and shoves his feet away. “You stink like sweaty, teenage boy.”

“I _am_ a sweaty, teenage boy,” he says, smirking.

“I know. You disgust me.”

Derek laughs and scoots closer to her. “Love you too, Laur.”

She smiles and slings an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer and kiss the top of his head.

“Seriously, though, what are you doing home?” he asks. “We don’t have another pack thing for another couple weeks.”

“I have a surprise for you,” she says.

Derek’s fairly certain his apprehension is tangible. “A surprise? What kind of surprise?” he asks.

“You’ll see.” She stands from the couch and looks back at him once she gets to the front door. “Are you coming or not?”

Derek nods and springs up from the couch to follow her out the door. “Where exactly are we going?”

Laura just shrugs and continues walking through the preserve. “You’ll see.”

After about five minutes of walking, Derek can finally see a couple figures in the distance by a tree. He tilts his head up a bit to try to catch a scent. There’s the familiar scent of Peter -- cedar-scented soap, cotton, expensive cologne, and general wrongdoing -- and another scent he’s spent far too much time memorizing: Axe shampoo, the microwaved bacon he eats for breakfast, a little bit of sweat, and general homeyness. It’s the unmistakable scent of Stiles.

Derek bursts into a run and Laura’s on his heels. He gapes in horror when he reaches the tree; Peter’s tapping away on his phone with Stiles tied up to the tree and duct tape over his mouth next to him. Peter doesn’t even glance up when Derek and Laura approach.

“You _kidnapped_ him?” he roars. Peter finally looks up and he and Laura share a look. Derek looks from one to the other for an explanation. “Is one of you going to explain?” He narrows his eyebrows and crosses his arms.

“You wanted to find out if he liked guys,” Laura says, shrugging. “And Peter said he had a plan.”

Derek turns to look at him and Peter just smirks. “Just helping out my favorite nephew. You should thank me.”

Derek lets out a low growl and Laura takes that as a sign to leave. She grabs Peter’s arm and nods toward the house. “Let’s just give them some time together.” Peter rolls his eyes, but, thankfully, lets himself be dragged away by her.

Derek immediately rips the duct tape off of Stiles’ mouth and begins untying him. He knows his face is probably as red as a tomato and he braces himself for the barrage of insults and threats he knows Stiles is about to unleash.

“Your weird siblings kidnapped me to find out if I liked guys?”

Derek raises an eyebrow and looks up at him. Stiles seems surprisingly calm for someone who had just been kidnapped and tied to a tree. He mostly just looks confused and Derek can’t really blame him for that. He shrugs and just keeps working on the rope.

“Peter’s my uncle, not my sibling,” he mumbles.

“So...your weird uncle and sister kidnapped me to find out if I like guys?”

Derek huffs and lets the rope fall to the ground once it’s all untied. “Yeah. I guess. Look, I didn’t ask them to do that, okay? I’m sorry. I had no idea they were even up to something.”

Stiles rubs at his wrists and then runs a hand through his hair. “I mean, if you wanted to know if I’m into dudes, there are easier ways you could’ve done it,” he says.

Derek shoves his hands into his back pockets and looks anywhere except at Stiles. “I didn’t ask them to do this.”

“Well, I do, for the record.”

He finally looks over at Stiles and cocks his head to the side. “You do?”

Stiles rubs at the back of his neck and nodes. “Yeah. And, uh, one guy in particular. And if I’m reading the situation right, I think he might be into me too? Otherwise, this is a lot of effort just to find out if some random guy is into guys you know?”

Derek’s eyebrows raise in shock. “You’re telling me that you like me even after my sister and uncle kidnapped you and tied you to a tree and you could very well press charges against them.”

Stiles just grins and shrugs. “Stranger things have happened.”

Derek just shakes his head. He tries to hide his grin, but fails. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“So? You seem to be into it,” Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows.

Derek shrugs and nods toward the house. “Do you want to come inside or something? I can make food or something,” he says. “Anything to make up for all this.”

Stiles falls into step alongside him as they make their way back to the house. “I’ll take you up on that. If you make food just as well as you play basketball, I’m definitely not turning down an offer like that.”

Derek smiles and laces his fingers with Stiles’. When Stiles gives his hand a squeeze, his heart skips a beat. Back home, he ignores all the smirks and knowing looks from Peter and Laura and the rest of his family. All that matters is Stiles and they way they feel for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> reblog the original post [here](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com/post/163879298664/i-told-my-sibling-that-i-had-a-crush-on-you-and/)
> 
> feel free to send me a prompt on [tumblr!](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
